DESCCUBRIENDO EL SIGNIFICADO DE DOLOR
by HussyKitten
Summary: Leah Clearwater le contará una dolorosa verdad a Jacob Blac.


DESCCUBRIENDO EL SIGNIFICADO DE DOLOR

Leah Clearwater era la odiada, la solitaria, la pobre y patética ex-novia del alfa de la manada. Cuando decidió dejarla en un cobarde intento por alejarse del dolor que la cercanía de Sam le proveía, jamás pensó que su agonía se repetiría.

La batalla con los Vulturi había acabado, la paz reinaba y una alegría se podía palpar en el aire, pero tristemente no todos los presentes eran felices, no todos reían, contaban anécdotas entre ellos y se palmeaban la espalda en un mero gesto de alivio. Leah era una sombría espectadora que desde el resguardo de un viejo roble admiraba la felicidad que todo el mundo sentía.

Todos menos ella.

— Ey ¿qué sucede hermana? — La voz de Seth se escuchaba risueña a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué tendría que pasar exactamente, hermanito? — Ironizó para ocultar su pesar.

— Oye — Levantó ambas manos en señal de paz. — creía que ya habíamos superado la etapa en que atacabas verbalmente a todos.

— Al parecer no, y…

Antes de que pudiese soltar una fría respuesta el chillido repleto de alegría que resonó en el claro llamó la atención de todos. Y como era de esperarse la pequeña niña de rizos castaños giraba entre los brazos de quien Leah ahora más odiaba. Aparentando tan bien como solo ella sabía centró sus emociones en el fondo de su corazón antes de darse la vuelta e ignorar el grito de su hermano. Con lentitud caminó hasta desvanecerse del claro de los Cullen, sin tomar importancia a los murmullos y criticas de todos los que estaban ahí. Hace mucho había pasado esa fase. Al menos Sam le había enseñado bien.

Vagando sin rumbo fijo hizo oídos sordos a las risas a sus espaldas, se cruzó los brazos e igual que si tratase de mantenerse de una sola pieza, hizo presión para no desmoronarse. Su caminar era altivo, sus ojos fríos y vacíos y su posible alegría mucho tiempo atrás murió.

No sabía cuánto llevaba caminando pero finalmente pudo respirar con tranquilidad cuando dejó de escuchar las voces que celebraban el triunfo. Por unos instantes no había presencias indeseadas y tampoco voces que la señalaran y jamás pudiesen apiadarse del dolor que siempre estuvo destinada a sentir. Había ocasiones en que sentía la falsa empatía de los que la rodeaban, pero no era lastima lo que Leah buscaba, ni lo que jamás espero. Porque la realidad era que lo que ella deseaba era volver el tiempo atrás, recuperar su vida y dejar de ver como su corazón era reducido a fragmentos sin consideración alguna.

Volver el tiempo atrás cuando uno podía amar a quien el corazón dictaba, cuando podía escoger abiertamente a aquel o aquella que sería el centro de tú mundo; por quien gustoso recibirías un disparo a cambio de ver intacta su vida y felicidad. Pero en los tiempos en los que ahora ella vivía la alegría no era una opción, al menos para ella no. Ella no podía soñar nunca más con esa clase de amor porque lo que ahora existía era la "imprimación".

Ante el recuerdo de esa palabra y todo lo que había perdido y seguía perdiendo por su sola existencia, apretó ambas manos en puños, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y la respiración en su pecho pareció detenerse. A fuerza de voluntad contuvo el grito de ira y dolor que purgaba por salir de su pecho, sabiendo que si lo hacía atraería a todo el mundo que en aquellos momentos aborrecía.

Tendida en su propio abismo de recuerdos abrazó su pecho y se quedó junto a la sombra de otro árbol, de pie y temblando mientras las horas corrían y el sol finalmente se ocultó en el amplio firmamento. Su mirada observó la redonda y blanca luna, admirando lo perfecta y solitaria que se veía en medio de un cielo tan inmenso. Porque aunque había estrellas rodeándola era ella la que brillaba en el centro, alejada de los demás planetas fungiendo su iluminación en la oscura y –al menos para ella– penosa noche.

Deliraba ya con un momento de paz, con poder cerrar los ojos y olvidar los últimos años en los que su vida se fue al garete sin que ella pudiese hacer otra cosa que llorar en silencio y aceptarlo. Nuevamente se encontraba adormecida por el dolor, y por vez primera se dio cuenta que era más grande que ninguno, porque era no otra cosa que la viva prueba de que ella había nacido para estar sola.

Sin poder contenerlo ni un minuto más las lágrimas desbordaron por sus mejillas y su cuerpo cayó al piso haciéndose un ovillo en medio de la fría tierra. A lo lejos pudo escuchar una serie de truenos que bestialmente caían sobre la tierra anunciando la llegada de una tormenta, pero ni siquiera así ella se inmutó. Permaneció tendida y llorado, escuchando el viento soplar y las primeras gotas de agua caer sobre su piel. No faltó mucho para que el agua la empapase por completo, y así, tiritando de frío, helada hasta los huesos permaneció sumida en su burbuja de dolor.

— ¡Leah!

Su atención no estaba ahí, pero incluso en medio de la bruma de dolor fue capaz de escuchar aquella voz que tanto aborrecía y amaba por igual. Con fuerza apretó ambos ojos y se aferró aún más al abrazo que la mantenía de una pieza.

¿O acaso ya eran varias?

— ¡Con un demonio Leah, responde!

Su estado cambio bruscamente de la agonía a la furiosa ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a hablarle de esa manera cuando se hallaba resguardando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tras su traición? Ofuscada por el frío, el enojo y el dolor, levantó el rostro manchado de tierra húmeda, centrando su ceñuda mirada en la figura que se acercaba corriendo directo hacia ella.  
A pesar del horrendo frío que sentía logró incorporarse y empapada como estaba encarar al recién llegado.

— ¿Qué quieres Black? — Espetó con la mayor dignidad que pudo, considerando la sopa en que se había vuelto por la lluvia.

El aludido se detuvo y tomó una profunda respiración antes de mirar a Leah como si fuese un demonio de dos cabezas que deseaba estrangular el mismo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasó para que decidieses largarte de la nada? — Vociferó por sobre la lluvia, pasándose una mano por el rostro para quitarse las gotas que abrumaba su vista.

— Ese es mi jodido asunto así que no te entrometas. — Bufó groseramente sin dejar de temblar. — Anda ya y vuelve con tú querida y pequeña chupasangre, apuesto a que estará muy preocupada de que no estés. — Hizo un movimiento de la mano con la intención de correrlo.

— Reneesme seguramente ya debe estar dormida, y de no ser porque como de costumbre eres un enorme dolor en el trasero podría haber estado ahí para acostarla. — Le regresó con igualdad de enojo.

Leah se tragó la punzada de dolor que le sobrevino y se cuadro de hombros antes de ponerse de pie para estar en igualdad de posiciones con aquel imbécil.

— Me fui solo un par de horas y ese no es tu asunto.

— Un par de horas… ¿bromeas? — Preguntó con los ojos en blanco. — ¡Son casi las tres de la mañana, desapareciste por casi diez horas!

— ¿¡Y eso a ti que infiernos te importa?! ¡Podrás ser mi alfa pero no eres mi niñera, si decido marcharme a Turquía puedo y no necesito tú santo permiso!

Por unos instantes la expresión de ira fue suplantada por algo parecido al miedo. Después prosiguió intentando modular su tono y dijo:

— Tú no te irías sin avisar, además solo estaba preocupado. — Rascó su cabeza y miró hacia arriba donde la tormenta parecía muy decidida a lanzar revancha contra la tierra. — ¿Por qué no vamos de regreso a la Push? Estoy segura que tu madre y tú hermano deben estar sumamente preocupados. Además mañana quedé temprano de pasar por Nessie así que…

— Me importa un rabano si quedaste en pasar por esa mocosa al primera salida de un rayo de sol. —Levantó la cabeza y miró iracunda a Jacob.

— Escucha no sé qué mierda te pico pero me he estado aguantado todos los sucios apodos que le has puesto a Nessie, así que no sigas tirando porque se puede reventar. — Amenazó acercándose un paso a la joven.

Leah tampoco retrocedió, al contrario. Dio un paso directo al frente.

— Me tiene sin cuidado como te parezca mi forma de hablarle a esa sanguijuela inmunda.

Antes de que Leah pudiese reaccionar la dura manaza del moreno chocó contra su mejilla, lanzándola directamente contra el árbol por el impacto de la bofetada. Un aplastante silencio cayó sobre ambos, únicamente roto por el constante caer de la lluvia.

Apoyada de rodillas contra el roble, Leah cerró un instante los ojos y se negó a palpar la piel en carne viva que seguramente se había abierto en su brazo y mejilla. Con dificultad y cierto dolor se puso en pie sin prestar ninguna atención al siseo que Jacob soltó cuando su maltrecho brazo y mejilla quedaron a la vista de la luna y de él.

— Oh Dios Leah lo siento tanto, yo no…

La muchacha retrocedió en un instante sin querer el consuelo del hombre. Porque no era ni siquiera el dolor físico lo que la atormentaba, era la idea de que a pesar de aquel daño provocado por Jacob, su mismo consuelo la quebraría nuevamente ante él. Ocasionando que cayese más y más enamorada de su persona.

Porque después de todo la diversión y ternura de Jacob la habían enamorado.

— No te me acerques. — Imploró en un susurró que ya no era el de la huraña lía. Sino el de la frágil y quebradiza muchachita que antaño fue.

— Mierda sé que la he jodido pero debo revisarte. — Suplicó tercamente.

— No debes hacerlo. Ni tampoco tienes la obligación. — Le cortó tajante.

Jacob no entendía que pasaba, ni cómo es que Leah no le había devuelto el golpe. Conociéndola como lo hacía había esperado tener su tarsero volando por los aires después de que ella se levantó del piso, pero contrario a lo que pensó –y muy a su pesar– ella había reaccionado como una Leah que jamás espero. Y el susurro con el que le pidió que no se acercase fue pronunciado con tanto dolor que la incomodidad pasó a ser vergüenza total.

Ahora si que deseaba estrellarse y abrirse la cara el mismo contra algo. Cualquier cosa.

— Estoy renunciando a tú manada Jacob.

El aludido seguía recriminándose así mismo cuando las palabras de la chica lo dejaron paralizado en su sitio y se sintieron igual que un balde de agua helada.

— Vamos Leah si lo que quieres es revancha adelante. — Inclinó el rostro. — Soy un bruto y no tengo excusa para mi comportamiento así que pégame tan fuerte como puedas y así estaremos a manos, ¿bien? — No sabía porque estaba suplicando pero se sentía de alguna forma amenazado, como si el tono de voz de Leah y la tormenta cada vez más tranquila no presagiasen nada bueno. Los minutos pasaron y Jacob permaneció de la misma forma en ofrenda a Leah, pero el silencio se extendió y la mujer simplemente lo observó sin realizar movimiento alguno.

Repentinamente la mano derecha de Leah se alzó y Jacob solamente cerró los ojos preparándose para la golpiza que se le venía.

Una que nunca llegó.

La delicada palma de Leah en efecto tomó la mejilla de Jacob, pero no lo golpeó, simplemente lo acarició antes de sostenerla y voltearla para quedar ambos frente a frente. El chico Black miro con una expresión de completa confusión a Leah, antes de quedar completamente paralizado por la acción de Leah.

Su beso

Por algunos instantes el hombre no supo cómo reaccionar, pues los labios de Leah eran suaves, dulces y se amoldaban a la perfección con los suyos. Y justo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y se preparó para responder al cálido contacto en medio de aquel frío clima, la recordó; Reneesme.

Sin detenerse a analizar aquello que había sentido se alejó de golpe de Leah, mirando con pavor a la muchacha mientras mentalmente se recriminaba aquella traicionera acción. Más aun cuando a su mente vinieron recuerdos de Reneesme sonriendo, brincando con sus hermosos rizos cafés, abrazándole y diciéndole que lo quería más que a nadie. Como una total mierda se limpió los labios de un tirón mirando la tranquila y casi resignada expresión de Leah.

— ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? — Le preguntó mientras seguía tallándose la boca en un intento por borrar la prueba incriminatoria de lo que había hecho. Y peor aún, había casi…disfrutado.

La aludida no dijo una palabra y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro mientras las primeras lágrimas caían de sus mejillas sin ser confundidas por lluvia. Pues ya no llovía más.

— Porque esta es mi manera de despedirme de ti sin sentir remordimientos a futuro por no haberlo intentado. Porque cuando fui desechada de la misma forma que tú me has dejado jamás tuve el valor de intentar recuperar un único beso que por derecho era mío. — Sollozó con una risa rota. — Porque mientras ésta tarde todas festejaban el final de la batalla, yo me debatía a mí misma sobre la idea de partir y no volver, y finalmente he decidido que quiero marcharme como hace tanto debí hacer. — Tomó una bocanada de aire y miró con cierta diversión la cara pasmada del hombre que amaba. — Cuando Sam me dejó por Emily no tienes una idea de cuánto lloré y sufrí, cuánto maldije mi suerte y el ser quien era. Por esa razón me volví la arpía de la Push como solías decirme —Rió — Porque si dejaba que la mujer quebrada dentro de mí saliese libre ni siquiera yo podría tolerar la humillación. — Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. — Pero luego de ver como sufrías por Bella deseé crear un vínculo que me atase a alguien que como yo sufría, quizás era un error, quizás jamás debí intentarlo, pero esa fue mi única forma de sobrellevar el dolor.

Y cuando el tiempo paso y nuestras peleas seguían, pero al mismo tiempo convivíamos más y más, me di cuenta de que mi aparente odio se había convertido en el amor más grande que jamás sentí por nadie. Ni siquiera por Sam. — Sentenció sin inmutarse ante el jadeo de Jacob. — Pero como te darás cuenta el destino nuevamente se burla en mi cara arrebatándome al hombre que amo de la misma forma que lo hizo con Sam. A través de la imprimación. — Secó sus ojos sin prestar atención al escozor de su mejilla, un resquebrajo de dolor que no se parecía en nada a lo que sentía en su corazón hecho trizas. — Me enamoré de tú inocencia, de tú dedicación, de tú fuerza, tu forma de divertirte y sobre todo… de tú ternura. — Lo miró con una burlona expresión en su enrojecida cara, antes de alzarse nuevamente y negar con otra risa. — Ya no debes sentirte mortificado Jacob, juró que no me volveré un grano en el culo como solías decir que era para Emily y Sam, pues este es el adiós.

La despedida a a Sam, a Emily, a la Push y a ti, mi… — una última lágrima escurrió de su herida mejilla. — …otro amor imposible.

Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada después de aquello ya que Leah simplemente se lanzó a correr por el camino que salía de Forks. Hacia cualquier lugar donde tendría que aprender a vivir ella sola con su dolor, e iniciar de nueva cuenta todo de cero.

Detrás de ella Jacob Black seguía enmudecido y completamente de piedra, luchando por razonar las palabras o más bien, la confesión de Leah. Sus palabras, sus gestos, sus lágrimas y su dolor que por tanto tiempo había visto reflejado en su cara mezclado con ira, hicieron aparición en su mente. Anteponiéndose incluso al rostro de su amada Nessie. Movido por un impulso más fuerte que él mismo, corrió a toda velocidad tras Leah.

— ¡Leah por favor espera, no te vayas así! — Gritó sin ser consciente de las propias lágrimas que escurrían por sus ojos. De la forma en que se culpaba por haberse limpiado los labios de aquel beso que para su Leah se había significado un mundo entero.

Por lo que parecieron horas corrió y corrió intentando seguir el rastro de la chica, pero no fue sino hasta que los primeros rayos del sol hicieron aparición en el firmamento que supo que de nada servía seguir corriendo y perseguirla hasta el otro estado. Nada cambiaría lo que el destino había deparado, y su imprimación seguiría siendo la pequeña Reneesme. No Leah.

Nunca Leah.

Al darse cuenta que ya había recorrido casi la mitad del camino lejos de lo que pertenecía al estado de Forks se detuvo de golpe y viendo al sol salir comenzó a llorar igual que un niño. Desganado, sintiéndose un completo bastardo y un desdichado de pies a cabeza notó que en el fondo, y aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido él también se había enamorado de Leah Clearwater. Se había enamorado de su compañía y de la forma en que juntos se habían hecho compañía cuando nadie más estaba ahí.

Con los ojos enrojecidos y una expresión de total agonía regreso sus pasos de vuelta a Forks y a la casa de los Cullen. Pero por vez primera la idea de encarar a Reneesme no lo hizo feliz.

Porque no era su Leah y al final estaba descubriendo el significado de dolor.


End file.
